Arriving in Ant Island
The starship arrived in Ant Island, just as planned. However, before they disembark, a plan needs to be ordered. Clank: We are approaching Ant Island. Due to our current size, I'm afraid we are not cleared for entry. Angela: Not cleared? Kiva: I think it's because Ant Island has ants on there. We might accidentally squish them. So, we need to go ant size on this one. Angela: And how are we going to do that? Kiva: A shrink ray. Clank: Inventions like this one are very difficult to acquire. Kiva: You can't be serious, Clank. You and Ratchet used it to stop the Technomites. I mean, why can't we use it for a good cause? Angela: The actual shrink ray has been sold to the black market, for the highest bidder. But, I kept the blueprints as part of the agreement. You can help me look them up, if you want to. Kiva: Okay. - In the medical bay, Angela unrolled the blueprints for Kiva to see. Kiva: Gosh... Angela: These blueprints contained the complete schematics for the shrink ray. Since we can't build another one, because it'll be illegal, we can modify it into the dropship as we descend toward Ant Island. Kiva: Oh... So, we don't accidentally squish the ants when we landed. Angela: That's the idea. The problem is, one of us need to be big to get the flowers we need for Reia. Kiva: Oh, right... Maybe I'll ask Trunks and Goten to pick some flowers for us. Anyway, what's the first thing we do once we get down there? Angela: ...We'll do some recon, find out what's going on in there. Kiva: That's it? Angela: Not really. Someone named Flik may know more about the flowers we are looking at. Kiva: Flik? As in the "Flik with the inventing imagination"? Angela: That's him. Look, I know you wanted to see Reia so much, but this is the only chance to help her feel better. Kiva: That much I understand, Angela. After all, my heart knows that I need to keep the light path and not tell any lies at all. Especially at the ants. Angela: Good to hear. For this mission, I'll tag along with you. Kiva: Fair enough. Should we need a group or something? Angela: Go ahead. Kiva: Okay. - A few minutes later, Kiva's group arrived in the dropship, as it make its descend. The group, that came along with Kiva and Angela, are Terra, Goten, Trunks and Qwark. Kiva: Alright. Is everyone ready? Trunks: Yeah. Hopefully, we won't have to deal with vampires again... Kiva: Don't worry, Trunks. Ant Island is full of sunshine out there. So, no vampires. Trunks: Okay, good. I was hoping for something happy for a change. Goten: Hey. Trunks and I are going to do something easy, right? Kiva: Yeah, you are. You and Trunks are going to get some flowers. Goten: Really? What kind of flowers? Kiva: Well, I'm not sure, but Flik knows more about the flowers. Trunks: Who's Flik? Kiva: He's...an ant. Goten: Lame... Trunks: Ah, come on, Goten. We can keep an eye on the skies and see if anyone's coming to the island. Simple, right? Kiva: Pretty much. Trunks: See? This will be a sinch. Goten: I hope so... - The dropship stopped and the main hatch opened. Terra: Get ready for a HALO drop, folks. Kiva: Category:Scenes